Example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device that detects power noise and an operating method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices.
Volatile semiconductor memory devices are fast in read and write speeds, but lose data stored therein when power is not supplied thereto. In contrast, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices retain data stored therein even when power is not supplied thereto. For this reason, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices are used to store information that has to be retained regardless of whether power is supplied thereto. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices include mask read-only memory (MROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), etc.
In nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, errors may be generated due to various factors. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may secure reliability by removing a memory block, in which an error is generated, from a mapping table. However, in most cases, an error due to power noise may be transient unlike an error due to physical defects.